


A little tease

by kdfrqqg



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-16
Updated: 2019-06-16
Packaged: 2020-05-13 03:31:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,577
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19242943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kdfrqqg/pseuds/kdfrqqg
Summary: Summary: Dean and the reader have hit a bump in the road of their relationship and she decides to surprise him with a little strip tease.





	A little tease

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: @dreaminofdean sent me the gif under the cut as inspiration to write some more plus size fics.  
> Warnings: SMUT, unprotected sex, medical terminology, sexy plus size imagine under cut, Dean ignoring her needs, playful flirtation from Sam.

The last few weeks since you broke your right leg had been the most boring of your life. Sam and Dean had been great, as always, and they were taking good care of you, which meant you basically hung out in the bedroom you shared with Dean watching Netflix. Your boyfriend, Dean would bring you little surprises back like candy bars and soda, when they had to go on a hunt but always tried to get back quickly so he could work on making you feel better. He was sweet, kind, loving but he wasn’t touching you the way he used to do. He had all but tabled sex until you were well, which meant you were stuck satisfying your own needs even when he was around. 

Finally the day came the damn cast was coming off, but the doctor wanted you to wear a soft cast to help with swelling and support the muscle. The worst part about the visit was that you had gained almost twenty pounds in just over six weeks and you had been doing so well prior to that. You had gotten down to size 16 women’s from a 22 and you just bought all new clothes. No wonder, you weren’t feeling sexy anymore. 

You and Dean got back to the bunker and you couldn’t wait to take off the soft cast and go shave that hairy Chewbacca of a leg that had cultivated over the last few weeks. Maybe you’d get some tonight and Dean wouldn’t treat you like you were going to break. Hobbling back to your room, you laid across the bed and waited for his arrival. 

Dean walked in, “Oh did you want to take a nap? I’ll leave you be.” He told you before shutting the door and leaving. 

You huffed, this was awful, you were awful fat pig and he doesn’t love you anymore. You let the worry run through your brain. He was just waiting for you to get well so he could kick you out. Why couldn’t you just speak up and tell him you needed some of his special affections? 

Days past and still no lovin’, this was the longest dry spell you have had in years, you got more when you were single. What the hell happened to your sex crazed boyfriend? 

Your foot was propped up on a chair in the library as you flipped through some catalogs and magazines. The boys knew you were getting bored of the Men of Letters books so when they went to their PO Boxes across the nation and they’d bring you back all the junk mail instead of pitching in the trash like normal.

“Thinking about buying some lingerie?” Sam chuckled looking at the Victoria Secret catalog in your hands and taking a seat next to you.

“More like wallowing in self pity. What’s the point? I’d never fit any of this shit. I don’t think I’ve ever been small enough to pull off something like that.” You pointed to an outfit as you flipped the pages loudly.

“Are things really that bad with you and Dean? You’ve never been this self deprecating.” He mentioned reading you like a book.

“What!? How did you know!?” Your head shot up from the pages.

“One, the walls are not as thin as you two think they are. Two, Dean has been super agitated and C, you got hurt so Dean wouldn’t want to reinjury you.” He grabbed a catalog from the pile, “How about you find something in here to show Dean you’re ready?” He handed you a plus size women’s catalog that you liked to order from.

“You think? You think he still loves me?” You asked back opening the shiny pages to the very center, where the bras and panties normally were.

“Oh yeah! He’s been ready to get back in the saddle, he talks about you all the time. He loves you.” Sam got up and kissed your hairline before whispering in your ear. “But if he doesn’t want you anymore just walk that plump ass down to my room, cause I’ll never turn you down (Y/N).”

His confession made you smile and blush as you tried to cover your giddy self chuckle with your hand. He left the room now making you feel amazing, you knew he was just teasing you but it didn’t matter, Dean hadn’t flirted with you in awhile and damn it felt good to get some attention. You continued to flip through the book in front of you until you found a sexy but flattering purple negligee with matching purple panties. If this didn’t rev Dean’s engine, you didn’t know what else to would. You didn’t stop there, you even ordered black thigh highs and some five inch stripper heels, Dean did have a thing for strippers so maybe he’d enjoy his girl giving him one hell of a strip tease.

Three more days went by before your got the notification that your package had arrived, it had been seven weeks since you and Dean had made love, fooled around, did the hanky panky or whatever you call it. Damn, that’s almost two months of feeling his hard body next to you and then him clamming up at the thought of sex. Sam went to pick up your package from the local UPS store. You did your hair real fancy, and worked on doing a smokey eye to make you look even more alluring. While in the bathroom, your phone buzzed.

Sam: Your package is in your room.  
Y/N: Thanks  
Sam: If Dean leaves you un-sat-is-fied remember just come on down to my room. Us Winchesters have a reputation to maintain.

You shook your head smiling at your phone

Y/N: you better stop flirting with me or your brother is going to kick your ass.  
Sam: I’d like to see him try. I have 3 inches on him above and below the belt. 🍆  
Y/N: OMG TMI! TMI! TMI! 😂  
Sam: Go ‘em him tiger

Dean was in the garage tinkering away on baby so you had plenty of time to get prepped for him. You hurried down the hall the best you could, to your shared room and ripped open all the packages praying that everything fit correctly. You ordered the negligee in a size 18 and the stockings in a 2X, if they were a little loose that would be better than way too tight. The panties were shear and fit well, already pleased you slid the thigh highs over your legs and the rubber lining snuggly wrapped around your plump thigh allowing the hosiery to stay up without rolling down. You skimmed the purple negligee down over your body, thankful that it fit. You breathed out a sigh of relief because there was no way he could turn you down tonight. The only thing left were those heels, you must have overestimated your readiness to wear something like those, but you probably wouldn’t have them on for long. Sitting on the bed you slipped them on and hooked the sides. You stood a little wobbly on your right foot, putting most of your weight on your left. Strutting few laps around the room to help gain your confidence, the mirror on the wall reflected a seriously sexy image and you were ready to win back your man. A quick text message was sent.

Y/N: Can you come help me move something?  
Dean: Sure. Where you at?  
Y/N: Bedroom.  
Dean: Don’t lift it, Sweetheart. I’ll be there in a minute.

You sat on the edge of the bed pushing yourself up on your left heel while your right leg crossed over top your ankle. Your arms braced yourself ready to stand up when he walked in.

“Hey (Y/N/N), what’d you need me to move?” He asked as he opened the door. You slowly moved your head up locking your (Y/C/E) eyes to his. “Oh whoa, what is all this?” Dean licked his lips at the sight of you.

You stood up and traipsed over to him, taking his hand and closing the door. “This is my way of telling you. I’m ready for you big boy.” He took a seat on the bed and watched you. “I not fragile and I have needs, Dean.” Your hands trailed over your breasts giving them a good squeeze. “Mmmmmm and Dean, I really need you baby.” Your voice was low and sensual as you swayed your hips a little, you tapped your phone to start some low bass music. Dean intently eyed you while you danced. Determined not to falter your step and trip on your bad leg, each motion was unhurried even leisurely. Grinding against nothing, your hand slithered up over your thighs giving him a nice show of your panties. “Do you like what you see, baby?”

His hand palmed his jeans, “Oh yeah. I like.”

Turning around you bent at your waist applying all your pressure on your left leg, you gently ran your hand over your shoes and up your calf. He groaned as your ass was on full display for him. “You are so beautiful, Sweetheart.” 

You shimmied your rear for him a little bit more before you pulled yourself up. You could feel yourself teeter just enough that you almost lost your balance. Dean sat up ready to catch you but you maintained your stance. “I’m good. It’s just these shoes.”

“Then you should take them off and don’t stop there.” He tilted his head with smirk and forming a fist to keep his composure.

“You wanna see more?” You bit your bottom lip.

“I wanna see all of you.” He deepen his voice as his eyes darkened with lust.

You pulled the satin fabric up over your stomach before your tore the rest of the nightie over your head freeing your large full breasts. Pinching your nipples they quickly got hard as you walked over to Dean and pressing your hips against his clothed cock. He captured your lips not wanting to wait anymore, the teasing was too much for him and you. One of Dean’s hands groped your tit while the other slipped between your thighs over your soaked panties, “So wet for me, Sweetheart.” He rolled you on the bed, your legs opened for him as he rubbed his swollen jean clothed dick next to your clit roughly. “Fuck, (Y/N), I’ve missed you.” He muttered into your neck, his overly aggressive hands grabbed onto the fat of your waist and ass while he pried off your panties.

“I was right here.” You giggled lifting your hips.

“Baby, I know.” He slowed down placing gentle kisses on your chest trying to calm down, “I can handle seeing you bruised and scraped up but when your leg snapped and I had to rush you to the hospital. I-I just couldn’t do anything that could possibly re-injure you.” He confessed, running his teeth over your pulse point while your hands caressed the short hair around the back of his neck. “I’m so sorry. I should have taken care of you had needs.” 

“Dean, look at me.” His deep green eyes bore into yours. “I understand there is nothing to be sorry for. I love you.”

His pouty lips crashed against yours, “I love you too. So so much Sweetheart.” He pulled away ripping his soft gray t-shirt over his head before his lips returned to yours. His hands unfastened his belt shimming his jeans down to his hips, then he dipped two thick fingers into your core pumping you fast and deep while his tongue flicked over your nipple.

“Yes! Dean!” You moaned loudly, this was better than what you remembered.

“You’re so damn wet! Oh it’s beautiful. (Y/N/N), are you gonna hate me if I don’t make you cum before we fuck? Because Sweetheart, I’m about to bust a nut if I don’t get into that sweet sweet pussy.”

You knocked your hooker heels together as you wrapped your legs around Dean’s waist, “Just fuck me Dean. I need your cock.”

“Fuck, you don’t need to tell me twice.” He chuckled finally freeing his dick from his underwear. His head brushed up next to your clit and you ground down loving the feeling of friction between our legs. Hands ran down your thighs and over the top of your hose, “These are so fucking sexy by the way babe!” He told you making you blush under his stare. His member pushed inside of you in one good thrust feeling that amazing stretch. He snapped his hips rocking his agile body in and out of you while he had a firm grip on your hips. His motions were quelling the ache you had been feeling for the past few weeks as you panted beneath his kisses and touch. 

Dean’s cock plunged deep setting a robust rhythm hitting your g-spot perfectly, you whimpered, “Oh God,” gasping hard sucking in a breath. “Dean, harder, harder.”

His throbbing cock, pounded even more vigorously while he moved your legs closer to your chest burying himself as deep as he could go. His fingertips seized onto the hock of your thighs as he kept your legs up, if there were bruises tomorrow who would care.

“Dean!” You cried out.

“Baby, don’t hold back. Cum on my cock, sweetheart.” He ordered.

Your head tilted to the side and your let your body pulse with Dean’s. Biting down hard on your bottom lip, you slammed your eyes shut as your pussy trembled with pleasure coming hard on Dean’s enormous cock. He felt your walls clamp down on him compelling him to spill inside of you, finding the relief he himself also needed and wanted. He lowered your legs before he fell on top of you, kissing your cheek gently running his hands through your hair. You touched his freckled shoulders completely sated and sleepy. “I love you. I’m never going to neglect your needs again.” He whispered as he slid off of you pulling you close to his chest.

You hummed, “I love you too.” While your heavy eyes closed taking the time to really smell Dean’s scent of musky cologne, sweat and motor oil that you always loved. You moved your feet a little tangling your new heels in the comforter. “Baby, will you help me take off my shoes?”

He sat up chuckling while he worked on the small buckles on the side of your heels. “Feel better?” He asked and you nodded. “We should probably put your boot back on too.” He stood up finding where you had hid it in the room.

“Yeah, probably.” You told him as he tossed you some comfy sleep clothes and socks from the dresser while he was up. You rolled down your thigh highs and slipped on your PJs. Dean helped you with your socks and strapped the big huge cumbersome boot back around your leg. 

“I know you’re tired. Let’s take a nap.” He suggested leaning up from the floor to peck your lips and you didn’t argue crawling under the blankets with him.

You would eventually fully heal and you would probably get hurt again sometime down the line. Dean and you lived with the fact that this job was dangerous but both of you needed to remember love could always make even the worse situation better.


End file.
